britcannfandomcom-20200215-history
Bristol Cannabis Club
This article is a stub. You can help by action=edit}} expanding it. Bristol Cannabis Club started as a Facebook page on 1st May 2012, as part of the UK Cannabis Social Clubs initiative. The page passed through several groups of admin until finally becoming a fully functioning social club with its first social meeting in May 2014. The current team of club administrators includes school teachers, care supervisors, data technicians, small business owners and construction site supervisors. We have come together due to our mutual interest and passion in both cannabis and cannabis law reform, and a common desire to drive change to the current system and laws. We work hard to provide a point for patients who use cannabis as medicine to be able to source information and education on the topic, and access to safe, quality assured and tested product when possible. Many of our club members are keen horticulturists, and we hope to work with local garden projects within our Bristol community, educating people on the therapeutic benefits from growing food and medicines at home and on the allotment. We have fundraised in the past for a variety of different cannabis causes, including the transport of patients to countries outside of the UK, where laws around cannabis are becoming more relaxed as research piles in favour of its benefits. We organise monthly "secret sessions" in different areas of the city, where people can relax and chat with other like minded individuals. We have recently acquired a new members' headquarters, a social and safe space for our community to meet and make plans for their futures. The HQ is a work in progress, funded and powered entirely by members, and member donations. A small shop at the HQ, and an entry charge each time you visit, helps to keep the club going, and growing. We hope to work more with local authorities in securing a "grow your own" licence for both recreational and medical personal use of cannabis, and we would like to lead education sessions on how to get the most from the plant. Several of our admin are completing, or have completed, awards relating to cannabis science and uses, and we are working to be able to officially train our members up with the various skills needed to run an effective and socially conscious cannabis club. Bristol Cannabis Club charge £10/year for membership, and you will recieve a membership pack including cannabis literature and consumption supplies and stickers. Membership gains you a reduction on the entry price to our monthly secret sessions, and gets you access to our events calendar, which includes workshops, curry nights, arts evenings and of course, access to the members only HQ. We run regular raffles from the club, and our community is thriving with ideas for how we can further integrate with other Bristol and UK communities. Our HQ will hopefully soon be able to provide us with the sustainability and stability we need to be able to engage with larger, longer term projects. You can contact us through our website, Facebook page, or our Instagram - but please don't send us silly messages. We'll ignore them! Category:Article stubsHistory References Category:UK Cannabis Club Category:Cannabis Clubs